


Haunting Your Door

by snowkatze



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstanding, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkatze/pseuds/snowkatze
Summary: Simon and Baz have a fight. Simon goes to Penny for advice.





	Haunting Your Door

“Here's your jumper,” Simon grumbled and threw the piece of clothing at Baz. The git didn't even flinch, or look up from the book he was reading. Just a small movement of his arm made clear that he had acknowledged the jumper at all.

“Really? That's it?”, Simon said angrily, even though he was aware that he was being childish. “How about a 'thank you'?”

Baz raised an eyebrow at him.

“Have you really sunken so low that you need that kind of validation?”

Simon sighed in frustration.  
“Can't you just for once behave like a normal person?”  
“You really shouldn't have chosen me if you wanted normal, Snow.”  
“Come on, Baz, you know how I mean it.”  
“Yeah, well, maybe I don't agree with the norm. Why am I supposed to say 'thank you' for putting my jumper in the laundry? It's really not that big a deal. And I don't know why _you_ 're making such a big deal out of this. It's just laundry, Snow. No need to start a fight.”  
“I'm not – I just – Argh.”

Awfully many sighs today. But Baz chose not to get suspicious just yet.   
“You always eat our food, Baz.”

“Well, _someone_ has to eat the peanut butter that you for some reason keep buying even though you're allergic to peanuts and Penny hates it, otherwise it'll mould.”  
Peanuts – the only food, really, that Simon didn't eat. Baz didn't really get why he always had it in the fridge anyway.

“Don't bring up the peanut butter.”  
 _And the reason I keep buying it._

“Your stuff is everywhere, Baz. I think all of the books in my room are yours.”  
“That's quite sad when you think about it.”  
“And you're constantly over. You're, like, always here!”  
“I mean, I have to, I can't be responsible for your terrible sadness at my absence. Also, who knows in how many different ways you'd hurt yourself if I wasn't here. Remember the time with the oven gloves?”  
“ _Baz.”  
“_What?”  
Simon looked at him with a very intense gaze and suddenly, Baz realized that Simon was being serious. _Fuck_. Baz went still and soothed out his expression.

“I'm sorry, Simon. You could've just said so.”

He proceeded by laying the book down and taking his coat, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.  
“I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow – I mean, no. I – I'll call you tomorrow.”

Then he rushed out of the room before Simon could notice the tears in his eyes.

_Fuck, of course this would happen. You were being too pushy. You practically moved in with him without his consent. Give the boy some space, damn it._

 

“I think Baz is made at me,” Simon announced to Penny the next day.

Penny sighed.

“Don't involve me in your little fights.”  
“I think I might've made a mistake.”  
“Ugh, fine. I'll grant you the privilege of having my valuable relationship advise. What happened?”  
“You know how I'm like, not good with words, and stuff?”  
“Yeah?”  
“So, I... was going to ask Baz about moving in, like we talked about, remember?”

“Yes, and I said I'm okay with that. What's the problem? He doesn't want to?”  
“Uhm... I didn't actually get to the point of asking.”  
“Simon. What did you do?”  
“I might've... accidentally... started a fight with him.”

She didn't even look surprised.

“A serious one?”  
“I don't know, but he's really distant... I mean, he said sorry and all, for stupid things I complained about, but I think he's still mad for some reason.”

She growls.

“You guys! Why do I even put up with you? I think you know what I'm going to say.”  
He shrugs.

“As always, I have to spell the most simple solution out for you – just talk to each other. It's not so hard, even three-year-olds can do it.”

“But... I'm afraid he's upset with me... or something...”  
“It can't get any worse when you just talk to him. Hey, I know you two. You're not going to fall apart just because you said something wrong. You've gone through far worse things together.”

“Thanks, Pen,” Simon said and smiled at her.

 

The next time Simon and Baz met at Simon's apartment, Baz was still behaving weird. They settled down on the couch and Simon put his hand on Baz's. And even though Baz didn't pull away, he also didn't grab Simon's hand like he usually would.

“Hey...” Simon murmured. “We have to talk about yesterday.”  
“I'd rather not.”  
“Come on, Baz, we both know it doesn't work like this.”  
“Fine...”

He looked away, forehead wrinkled, and then he turned back.

“I'm sorry for just pushing myself into your life like that. I didn't even realize I was doing it. I should've been more considerate of you and your private space and all... Look, I'll remove my books and the rest of my stuff and I'll only come over when you ask me to. I know you're not ready for letting me in just yet...”  
He must've seen the look of disagreement in Simon's face, because he recoiled immediately.

“Or maybe not at all, that's okay, too. I'm okay with whatever you're willing to give. If you don't want me to move in with you, ever, then that's fine. I... uhm... I'm sorry if I'm being more serious with this relationship than you want me to be... I know I'm a bit much, sometimes.”  
Simon growled frustrated.

“I told you I'm a terrible boyfriend.”  
Baz lowered his head.  
“It's okay.”  
“No... I mean, I'm not good with this stuff. Boyfriend stuff. I don't know how to do things the right way and then I end up doing the exact opposite of what I actually wanted.”  
Baz cocked an eyebrow.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I was going to ask you if you wanted to move in and I wanted to start with how you practically live here already, but then I messed it all up and drove you away, by accident.”  
“You – you want to move in with me?!”  
“Yeah.”  
Simon blushed slightly.

“Here?!”  
“Yes, I mean, if you'd want to.”  
“But – Bunce would never allow that.”

Now Simon grinned at him.  
“She already did.”  
“Really?”  
Simon grinned brighter instead of answering. Baz fell back against the sofa, took Simon's hand and puffed his cheeks. Actually. And Simon was here to witness it. _Amazing.  
_ “So? Are you going to -”

“Of course I am.”

“Penny says we're idiots,” Simon smiled.

“Well,” Baz said and smirked back. “She's never been wrong before.”

 


End file.
